Sk8ter Boi
by BurstAngelSaga
Summary: Boy meets girl. Girl ditches boy. Boy becomes super star. Girl regrets. A new girl gets him. Old girl has some tough luck I feel no symphany for. Song belongs to Avril Lavigine.


Me: Well this is my first one shot it seems.

Deidara: Yay, for once you're working on something, un.

Me: Shut up! Not my fault I get writers block.

Deidara: Yes it is with all your distractions, un.

Me: The chapters are almost done anyway.

Sakura: BurstAngelSaga doesn't own Naruto.

*cheers*

---

He was a boy

She was a girl

Cannot make it any more obvious

He was a punk

She did ballet

What more can I say?

---

A boy with long blonde hair in the newest skater clothes walked down the street with a shining crimson skate board under his right arm. Across from him on the other side of the cafeteria a girl- another blonde- sat with her friends discussing about the ballet dances, looking behind her.

Their eyes met…

---

He wanted her

She'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose

And they had a problem

With his baggy clothes

---

Everyone knew he had a crush on her since the first time she walked into the hallways, he always made it so obvious. She was different though, she also has a crush on him but would never tell anyone but her friends. Once the secret was told, her friends being the stuck up richies they are disapproved of it and commented on his baggy clothes.

She looked away back to her friends…

---

He was a skater boy

She said "See you later boy"

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back

Down to earth

---

Last day of school when everyone was graduating and off to collage she boldly walked up to him with her head held high.

"Ino, un." He said surprised.

"Deidara, I'm sorry but I made up my mind last night." She said with a stern voice.

"What?"

"You're just not good enough for me Deidara, I need to come back down to earth and reality," She said with no mercy or regret in her voice even though it was there. "besides, I love Sasuke-kun."

She turned on her heel walking away without a last.

"See you later boy!" She said even though "See you later" Was far from the truth.

---

5 years from now

She sit at home

Feeding the baby

She's all alone

She turns on TV

Guess who she sees

Skater boy rockin' up MTV

---

Five years later the female blonde sat on the fluffy white elegant chair. Her life had turned out perfect after marrying Sasuke. Though, now she was all alone in the house feeding the baby on her own.

Deciding to watch some music videos, she turned on the TV clicking to MTV. Her mouth went a gap when she saw who was playing the guitar…

Deidara…

---

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got

Tickets to see his show

She tags along

Stand in the crowd

Looks up at the man

She turned down

---

She called her friends and babbled on and on about Deidara on MTV in a band with huge success. She stopped when they said that they already knew when they saw him on TV this morning. They all got tickets for his next show too. She looked at the TV then had made her decision.

She tagged along with her friends leaving the baby with a sitter. She stood in the crowd of people as she stared up at Deidara whom she turned down all those years ago. His guitar playing accompanied by the voice of the girl singing.

The next verse hit her…

---

He was a skater boy

She said "See you later boy"

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face

See what he's worth?

---

She looked at the girl singing. Holding the mic the singer wore punk clothing with a black choker with a cross hanging from it. Her long flowing pink hair swayed as she sang. What caught Ino was her blazing green eyes looked down at her with a mocking smile. Then it all came together. This song is about her and Deidara! And the girl singing is,

Sakura…

---

He was a skater boy

She said "See you later boy"

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face

See what he's worth?

---

Now that verse hit her hard as now Ino was pulled up onto stage by Sakura and was now being displayed like a doll. The pink haired singer looked at her with a mocking smile. If she thought that verse hit her hard,

Then this one will hit her even harder…

---

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more then just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more then meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

---

Sakura sang as she slugged her arm around Deidara with that mocking smile saying that she had won. Hell even Deidara looked at Ino with a face that said "Too late now "honey" buh-bye.".

Ino ran off the stage furious getting into the car with her friends. Even though she didn't want to hear anymore of that song she did.

Thanks to the cars built in TV screen..

---

He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love

Haven't you heard?

How we rock each others world?

---

The song rang through her head as she also heard the mocking tone in the singers voice. Strange how the others didn't hear it and thought it was just an innocent song that was just made.

Well the song couldn't get anymore mocking couldn't it?

Wrong, it can…

---

I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

---

Ino watched as Deidara grinned at that verse like he didn't care anymore. Well he didn't care anymore. He was now Sakura's not hers. Ino sighed in defeat and slumped into the car seat.

Tough luck "Miss. Uchiha"…

---

I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

---

Sakura finished the song as the guitar left a echo. The crowd cheered as the couple walked in the middle of the stage bowing. The crowd cheered louder when Deidara grabbed the pink haired singer into a sweet passionate kiss. Then before they walked off stage he whispered so only she can hear…

"I'm your skater boy, un."

---

The End

---

Me: Well that's that!

Deidara: Yay you finally got me to kiss her, un!

Sakura: *blush* Eh?

Deidara: Nothing, un.

Me: Right *rolls eyes*

Austin: Review!

Me: How the hell did you get here from London!?

Austin: Like I told you I would do….I swam…

Me: You're strange…

Austin: So are you…

Me: True, so very true


End file.
